Heating, Ventilation and/or Air Conditioning (HVAC) systems are commonly used to condition air within buildings and other structures. Such HVAC systems often include a heat source such as a furnace or a boilers, a cooler such as an air conditioner, a ventilator, one or more controllers and/or other HVAC devices. Some HVAC systems include one or more actuatable devices, such as valves and/or other actuatable devices. Such valves may include, for example, air dampers, water valves, gas valves, ventilation flaps, louvers, and/or any other suitable device that may help regulate or control the flow of fluid (liquid or gas).
Some actuators may use a spring return to assist in closing/opening the actuator. In some instances, when the actuator reaches an end stop, a motor stall condition may occur, causing unwanted stress on the actuator and/or other components. What would be desirable is a spring return actuator that reduces the stress on the actuator and/or other components when the actuator reaches an end stop.